


je te laisserai des mots

by kxrapikaz



Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Based on a song, Cute, Cute Ending, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and therefore this is ooc, ao3 user kxrapikaz is back on her leopika bullshit because the brainrot is real, but please let them be gay, kurapika is happy, kurta traditions, leorio is kinda cocky but he has rights, listen to je te laisserai des mots by patrick watson i fucking dare you, mentions of recreational ging freecss punching, soft kurapika rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: Kurapika sits cross-legged, Leorio’s head in his lap as his fingers gently weave together flower stems. The collar of his sweater is threatening to slip down his shoulder, revealing a defined collarbone and a light smattering of pale freckles across his skin, though he can’t really bring himself to care. Leorio smiles up at him, eyes fluttering open to reveal irises the colour of dark coffee, sweetly inquisitive as they trail over Kurapika’s face.--------------title taken from patrick watson's song of the same name.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	je te laisserai des mots

The August sun is beginning to wane; everything sits warm and buttery and the colour of honey as it dips languidly below the horizon, casting an aureate glow over the landscape. The meadow of wildflowers that Leorio and Kurapika sit sprawled out in is painted in yellows and oranges, softly illuminating the tan of Leorio’s skin and the gold of Kurapika’s hair. Kurapika sits cross-legged, Leorio’s head in his lap as his fingers gently weave together flower stems. The collar of his sweater is threatening to slip down his shoulder, revealing a defined collarbone and a light smattering of pale freckles across his skin, though he can’t really bring himself to care. Leorio smiles up at him, eyes fluttering open to reveal irises the colour of dark coffee, sweetly inquisitive as they trail over Kurapika’s face. “What’re you doing, ‘Pika?” he asks. Kurapika holds up the half-woven chain of flowers, pinks and purples and blues tightly knitted into the beginnings of a crown.

“This. We used to make them a lot as children, though it’s… definitely been a while.” Leorio nods, stretching out a hand to take it; Kurapika holds it just out of reach. “No. You can have it once I’ve finished.” Leorio groans, and Kurapika laughs before reaching down to pluck another small handful of flowers from the pile that sits beside him on their shared blanket. 

“You’re so mean.” 

“You love me,” he says dismissively, and Leorio nods with a sheepish grin. 

“Yeah. You’re damn lucky I do, otherwise I would’ve punched you by now.”

“Like you did with Ging?” Kurapika asks, not looking away from his task. 

“But harder. I’d knock that pretty head right off those shoulders, you know.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. We both know I could beat you in combat any day of the week.” 

“Oh yeah?” Leorio quirks an eyebrow, grinning wider now; Kurapika rolls his eyes. 

The sun is setting faster, the light fading into a cooler saxe. The pair bask in the ebbing light, Kurapika’s fingers working faster and more efficiently as he weaves the last flowers into the crown. He lifts it, slowly examining his work as he turns it in his hands; satisfied, Kurapika flicks Leorio’s forehead. 

“Your crown is done, love.” Leorio sits up with almost childish vigour, narrowly missing Kurapika’s chin with the top of his head as he reaches out to grasp the crown from his fingertips. Once more, he finds it being lifted away out of reach. “Patience,” Kurapika chides him, gesturing for Leorio to tilt his head down a little; he slowly places it on the crown of his skull, contrasting beautifully against his dark hair and tan skin. “See? Beautiful.” 

“Mmm,” A warm hand takes Kurapika’s chin, gently guiding it downward so Leorio can place a slight kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m sure it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> bye this one made me soft and now i have no choice but to yearn for girlfriend.. she isnt reading this but hi i love her ok goodbye 
> 
> ANYWAY what if.. what if someone drew this... aha, haha,, haahahha... jk, jk... unless.......??


End file.
